Marked
by ilikewhitevans
Summary: Quinn's not as pure as you thought...


Title: Marked

Author: Lezgirls65

Rating: NC-17

Length: 6196 words

Summary: Quinn Fabray isn't as pure as you thought…

Spoilers: Journey.

A/N: I don't actually know Pennsylvania laws since I live in little ole Oklahoma but for my use, I changed them.

A/N 2: I have never written smut and this has definite smut, so if you hate it, tell me, if you love it, tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and in Lima, Ohio, two girls are laying in bed together basking in each other's company, in a baby yellow room, that's color is only brightened by the sun.

The blonde, the taller of the pair, is Quinn Fabray, former cheerleader and current girlfriend of the brunette: Rachel Berry, a diva and singing goddess with a penchant for long rambling rants and an unrequited love of all things argyle.

Rachel has her head tucked into Quinn's shoulder and an arm wrapped possessively around her waist while Quinn plays with the fingers on Rachel's hand wrapped around her. The pair couldn't tell you how long they have been laying there, like that, and truth be told, they wouldn't want to quantify it. Rachel would say "I have no idea how long we laid in the position. Long enough for each of us to forget the clock" and Quinn would smile adoringly at Rachel while nodding her head. And then they would gaze at each other and you would feel like an intruder on some unspoken intimate moment that these two girls share. And as you diverted your attention you would think that they must do that all the time, because they look so comfortable gazing at each other like that. And you would be correct.

But the two girls are laying there quizzing each other, not just gazing at each other.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Quinn posed.

"Vanilla. Favorite color?" Rachel returned.

"Pink. Favorite soda?" They played this game a lot. They weren't telling each other their own favorites. They were telling the others. Rachel would ask a question and Quinn would answer with Rachel's favorite. A game of "How well do you know me?"

"Trick question. You don't like soda. What's mine?" Rachel looked up to Quinn.

The blonde pretended to think for a moment. Rachel only drank soda every couple of weeks. "You have a soft spot for Dr. Pepper. But it's always diet and from the can."

"Aww baby. You know me so well. " Rachel planted an easy kiss on the underside of Quinn's jaw.

"Well I try." The blonde beamed as Rachel's lips connects with her skin. She could never get over how she always felt aflame after Rachel touched her in any way.

"I'm glad you do."

"Yup. Favorite animal?"

"Lamb. Favorite movie?"

"What genre?"

"Comedy."

"She's Out Of My League."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't expect you to get that one."

Quinn shrugged. "You tend to talk in your sleep. You quoted it once and I thought it was weird. Then you quoted it again and I figured you must really like that movie. Either that or you just think Alice Eve is really hot."

Rachel giggled. "Well, she is. But she doesn't hold a candle to you."

The blonde beamed and blushed. "Up." She demanded and pushed on the brunette's shoulder. Rachel rose off Quinn's shoulder and planted a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips, before reclaiming her spot next to Quinn.

Quinn began running her fingers through Rachel's thick luscious hair, causing her to sigh and snuggle even tighter into the blonde. "What's mine?"

"In comedy?"

"Hmm…no. Try horror."

Rachel shivered. "As much as I hate it, CryWolf."

"Good job, baby." Quinn laid a soft kiss to the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel sighed and leaned up on one elbow to look Quinn in the eyes. She loved Quinn's eyes. Hazel when she's happy, brown when she's angry, and fifteen shades in-between depending on her mood.

"Okay I've got one for you."

Quinn nodded and smiled at Rachel. "Hit me with it."

Rachel pursed her lips then spoke "Tattoos or piercings?"

Rachel watched as Quinn froze. Stopped breathing, stopped running her hand up and down Rachel's arm, stopped everything, and her eyes went wide.

"Uh." she paused "Neither." Suddenly she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

Rachel's interest was piqued. She'd never seen Quinn change the subject so fast. "Uh" she looked at Quinn, one eyebrow raises skyward. " Yeah. Sure."

So Quinn put in Rent and it did distract the brunette. But not so much that she forgot about Quinn's weird reaction to the last question or that she didn't notice how tense the blonde was during the movie.

And about halfway through, her curiosity got the best of her. And she didn't want to outright ask the blonde. So she thought to distract her.

So during La Vie Boehme, right as Roger started playing guitar, she turned to Quinn and kissed her. Hard. And it took a few seconds for her to respond but when she did, _she did_.

Their mouths met and clashed and when Quinn's tongue swept across Rachel's bottom lip she was met with a quiet moan and whimper. And their tongues met and discovered and massaged. Rachel had to admit that to date, this had to have been their best kiss. And by far the most passionate. But when Quinn's hands started to push Rachel's shirt up, Rachel reached for the blonde's hands intertwining their fingers and raising their hands above Quinn's head.

Rachel slowed their kiss down to a few pecks and then asked the question, "Why did you have such an averse reaction to the question I posed about tattoos or piercings?"

Quinn reached for the brunette to pull her back in, only to remember that her hands were restrained. "Hmm?" she surged forward trying to capture Rachel's soft lips but was met with only air. "What?" she asked, panting.

"Do you have some problem with tattoos or piercings? Because they do not hold the taboo they once did. In previous years a permanent mark on ones body signified a gang member or a tramp and now many people who are neither of those things have tattoos." She ended her rant and watched her girlfriend for a response.

"No, Baby. I don't have a problem with tattoos. Or piercings for that matter."

"Then why did you act so strange after I said something about them?"

Rachel watched, as the blonde seemed to wage some internal war. When she finally spoke it was so low that Rachel had to ask her to repeat herself.

"What'd you say, sweetie?"

Quinn sighed and covered her hands with her face. "I said I have one."

"You have one what? Piercings? Yes, I know. I've seen your ears" She reached out to massage her girlfriend's ear lobe and Quinn sighed.

"No. I have a tattoo."

And for the first time that either girl could remember, Rachel was rendered speechless.

"You what?" Rachel spoke low, not angry but shocked all to hell.

Quinn looked guilty and repeated herself. "I have a tattoo."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

The blonde nodded and kept her eyes trained on Rachel's face, to judge the reaction she was about to get.

Rachel swallowed thickly. "That is so…so…" Quinn prepared herself for several different words to finish that sentence. Weird, wrong, cool, weird. But what she heard shocked her. "Hot!"

Before Quinn could properly respond, Rachel had launched herself onto the blonde, kissing her hard and deep. When she pulled back, Quinn had to question her. "Really? You think it's hot?"

Rachel blushed. "Yeah, baby. I mean, it's so _not_ what I would expect of you. And it's so out of character that it's shocking, in a good way. So yeah. It's hot."

"Well I'm glad you think it's so hot, cause it hurt like hell." Quinn shuddered, her mind wandering back to that day.

Rachel smirked. She lay back down on the bed, on her side so she was facing Quinn, who had turned to on her side as well. "That's begs another question: when and where did you get it? I thought you had to be eighteen to get a tattoo in Ohio?"

Quinn cast her glance down. "You remember that weekend in June, while you were in New York City, when Santana, Brittany and I went to Philadelphia for our annual road trip?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn continued. "Well we were driving around the city and Brittany saw a shop and you know how Santana is when it comes to Brittany and so we went in and they got ones too, so I thought why not?"

"So you got a tattoo because Santana and Brittany got them?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked back up at Rachel and reached out to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together. She still couldn't get over how well they fit together even after they had been dating for just over four months. "Kind of. I had been thinking about it for a while and we were there and I just figured 'if not now, when?' so I did it."

Rachel took in the information and was silent for a while. Her silence was starting to scare the blonde. By the time they had finished making out and talking, the movie was over, so while Rachel thought, Quinn got up and turned the television and DVD player off, and plugged her iPod into Rachel's dock. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her the whole time she moved. It made her feel hot and wanting, things she had experienced with Rachel but never to this extent. When she turned around to face Rachel, she saw why she felt so hot.

Rachel's eyes were scouring her body, and they were burning. Rachel was looking at her like she wanted to swallow her whole.

"What?" Quinn asked. Rachel jumped like she'd been electrocuted.

"Where is it?" She asked. Her voice was low and husky, threaded with arousal, which Quinn could blatantly hear. And that's when Quinn realized; Rachel was turned on just by the fact that she had a tattoo. What would she do when she saw where it was?

Just like that, it became a game. It became "Make Rachel work to find it." And it was like someone flicked a switch in Quinn; she became Quinn Fabray, Head Bitch In Charge, and ultimate tease.

She stalked over to the side of the bed Rachel was on and set her arms akimbo, settled her weight on one leg, and raised her an eyebrow, with a look on her face Rachel recognized as pure seduction. "Why don't you find it yourself?"

Rachel swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled Quinn towards her, but the blonde resisted. Rachel pouted and Quinn shook her head, silently communicating, 'no. You have to come to me.' And Rachel understood her perfectly.

So she rose from the bed and stood toe to toe with Quinn, which caused her to have to look up at the blonde. There were a few moments of silence, sizing each other up, for show of course, before Rachel wrapped her hand around Quinn's neck and hauled her down into a powerful kiss.

Quinn responded in kind, pushing her lips to Rachel's with the same passion and force she was being pushed into. Quinn released the brunette's lips and pulled back to stare into the brown eyes that were becoming darker by the second. Quinn knew her eyes were responding the same way. Rachel's expression was a mix of fierce determination, lust, and affection.

She smiled lightly at the affection she saw, and watched the corners of Rachel's lips turn up into a smile that shone brightly. Quinn smiled wider and pressed her lips Rachel's. She loved that every time she kissed the brunette her body seem to heat from the inside out. It was a feeling she couldn't get enough of, so she pressed their lips together again. And again. And again, until one kiss melted into the next.

Quinn didn't realize she had been moving them backwards until she felt Rachel sit down on the bed and place her hands on her hips, giving them a light squeeze. Rachel sighed against Quinn's lips and pulled away. She took one hand away from Quinn's hip and placed it on the blonde's chest, fiddling with the top button on her yellow and black plaid shirt. She was staring at her hand and worrying her bottom lip, which was swollen from their shared kisses.

When she finally looked up to lock eyes with Quinn, she was shocked at the uncertainty and insecurity she saw radiating from Rachel. Quinn tilted her head to the side, smiled adoringly at the brunette, and reached up to cup the side of her face. Rachel closed her eyes, and leaned into the touch, turning her head to place a small kiss on Quinn's palm, inhaling her scent, savoring the warmth from the blonde. Quinn stroked her cheek with her thumb until she opened her eyes again. When she did, Quinn gave her a small nod, and the brunette released the button she was still holding onto. She released the next one, and the next, until Quinn was standing in front of her with her shirt hanging on her shoulders and a yellow bra with pink trim was just barely visible.

Rachel slid her hands around the blonde's toned stomach, trying to touch as much skin as she possibly could without moving too fast. She didn't want to push the blonde.

They _had _been dating for just over four months now. But they hadn't taken that final step. There had been plenty of hot make out sessions, that had left both girls frustrated, but they had agreed to take it slow and try to think through things. Quinn, even after a year, was still self-conscious of her body, even though she was in better shape than she had been when she was on the Cheerios. Rachel had wanted to respect her girlfriend so she hadn't pushed, but she had taken every opportunity she could to compliment the blonde. And it seemed like Quinn had finally taken the compliments to heart.

Quinn shuddered as Rachel touched her bare skin, lighting flames everywhere her hands had been. And when she felt Rachel lean forward and place hot, open-mouthed kisses to her stomach, she couldn't help but release the moan that built up in her throat. She felt Rachel smile and heard her giggle against the skin of her stomach. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's thick hair, tugging enough to get her to tilt her head back to look Quinn in the eyes, resting her chin on the blonde's stomach. She spoke the first words either had spoken in the past ten minutes.

"I can't help what you do to me." She spoke in a whisper; the moment felt to intense for anything louder than that.

Rachel just smiled coyly and placed another kiss to Quinn's stomach. Quinn continued running her hands through the brunette locks until she leaned down to kiss Rachel. Rachel responded enthusiastically, but these kisses were softer, more affectionate, but no less passionate, than the last ones had been. When Quinn's tongue slid across the seam of Rachel's lips, and she was granted access, a moan was released but neither girl was sure who's it was. Rachel stood as their tongues met, pushing Quinn's shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Quinn responded by pushing the hem of Rachel's black tank top up further and further until Rachel had to raise her arms and break their kiss to pull it off, revealing a red and black striped bra, encasing the most perfect pair of breasts Quinn had ever seen. Not that she had seen many, but these were attached to Rachel, so they couldn't have been anything but perfect. Before Rachel could lower her arms, Quinn had raised her hands to her wrists, and slid them down until she reached Rachel's sides.

She ran her hands down to Rachel's waist before sliding them back up around her ribs and around to her back, settling one on her lower back, and the other directly over the clasp of her bra. She locked eyes with Rachel, silently asking her if it was okay.

When the brunette nodded, Quinn didn't unclasp it, just slid her hand down to meet her other in Rachel's lower back, before sliding them both further down to cup Rachel's backside. The brunette looked at her girlfriend, puzzled, before Quinn captured her lips in a sweet kiss that took all question away from the brunette. Rachel's arms came down from being suspended in the air to rest on Quinn's shoulders as she bit lightly on Quinn's bottom lip.

They continued to kiss for long minutes until Quinn pushed them back towards the bed. When Rachel settled on the bed, Quinn just motioned for her to keep going up towards the head of the bed. After she had settled with her head lying on the pillows, Quinn followed her up and settled on top of her with her legs in between Rachel's and her arms on either side of her head. They resumed kissing until Quinn realized that Rachel was rocking her hips against her and she was doing the same. Trying to release the tension that was building, but getting nowhere.

Rachel wrapped one leg around Quinn's and simultaneously pushed on her shoulder and tucked her leg tighter around Quinn's to flip them over. Once Quinn was settled underneath the brunette, she sat up, reached around her own back and released her bra. She shrugged her shoulders to slide the straps down to her wrists and then dropped it over the edge of the bed, to be picked up later.

Quinn stared in awe at the sight above her. Rachel was settled in the space between her legs, half leaning over the blonde, topless, hair mussed and lips slightly swollen. A gorgeous sight to behold. Rachel caught Quinn's gaze and found her hands with own, gripping them and guiding them to her own chest, settling the blonde's hands over top of her breasts. Quinn's hands started to move of their own accord, then. Lightly squeezing and massaging, and caressing, judging what the brunette enjoyed the most. She got her answer though when she light thumbed over the brunette's nipples; her response was a light whimper and a hard arch into Quinn's hand.

By that point the brunette had dropped her own hands from Quinn's and had placed them on her stomach to keep her balance. After a few minutes of Quinn paying devoted attention to her, she brought her hands back up and closed them around Quinn's wrists, pulling them away from her breasts and placing light kisses against each palm. She tugged lightly on them, signaling to the blonde to sit up. When Quinn did, she reached behind the blonde and released her bra. After it was removed, the brunette gently pushed on Quinn's shoulder to get her to lay back, so she could devote the same attention to Quinn, that she had to Rachel.

Rachel soon discovered that Quinn's nipples were very sensitive. And when she ducked her head down to lave her tongue across one, she was rewarded with a loud groan. She spent countless minutes paying attention to Quinn's nipples. Never leaving one unattended. A hand on one, her mouth on the other.

Quinn finally couldn't take anymore. She needed more, and she wasn't able to get it from the attention Rachel was paying her, not that she didn't love it. So she ran her hand through her hair and pulled Rachel up to kiss her, while sliding her hands down the brunette's own taut stomach to the waistband of her shorts. She ran her hand back and forth across the span of skin just above there, while mimicking the motion with her tongue inside Rachel's mouth.

Rachel's hands weren't idle either, though. Her hands were all over Quinn, up, down, across her breasts, down her stomach where she felt the muscles jump and twitch underneath her warm palm.

Quinn was arching into Rachel's touch while trying to maintain her own. She slid her hands down Rachel's sides and into the waistband of her shorts, pushing them halfway down her legs, before Rachel had to sit back and remove them, and her underwear, herself. Once she was fully undressed, she settled back over Quinn, kissing her deeply, but this time she was straddling one jean-clad thigh and had her own pressed tightly against Quinn's core. Every time either one would move, it ensured both pleasure.

The sensation of denim against her own overheated flesh was too much for the brunette though, and she had to move.

Much Quinn's surprise, Rachel was relatively quiet. She mostly expressed her pleasure with small whimpers or groans, or shudders.

Much to Rachel's surprise, Quinn was quite vocal. It was a good thing Rachel's parents were out of town, because Quinn certainly would have alerted them to their activities by now.

Rachel had to pull away from Quinn. The sensations were too much and not enough all the same. As soon as she was off of Quinn's thigh, Quinn eagerly sat up to undo and remove her own jeans, but a hand stopped her.

She looked up into Rachel's face, and was met with a soft smile and a quiet demand. "Let me."

And she did.

She lay back down and let Rachel undo the button and pull the zipper down on her jeans, much too slowly. Rachel settled herself over the blonde once again and lowered her mouth to her right ear.

And she whispered, "I love you."

She pulled back and looked into Quinn's eyes, trying to make her see that she meant what she said. That she loved her and trusted her. And she would never hurt her.

And the blonde seemed to do what she did best: understand the brunette without a word passing between the two.

Quinn wrapped her hands around the back of Rachel's neck and slowly pulled her down to whisper in her ear, "I love you too," and place a small kiss and nibble on her earlobe.

Rachel pulled away, smiling, and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. She then kissed the corner of her mouth, her chin, up one side of her jaw and down the other. She made her way down Quinn's neck, biting and kissing, licking and sucking. When she met Quinn's collarbone, she made sure to pay enough attention to it to leave a mark. One that was easily covered up but still present. Rachel made her way down Quinn's breasts, laving each one with her tongue and fingers, sucking and pinching, until Quinn was writhing and squirming underneath her, and she was practically begging Rachel to give her something. She didn't even know what though.

Rachel seemed to understand though, because she moved on, down the blonde's stomach, kissing every inch of it, and dipping her tongue into her belly button, causing a loud gasp to escape the blonde.

When she reached Quinn's jeans, she sat up to pull them off. As she pushed them down the blonde's legs, she followed the denim with kisses. Trailing down her legs to her feet. She placed two soft kisses, one on the top of each foot, before making her way back up the blonde's body.

She lingered at the blonde's stomach again; she loved the blonde's toned stomach, it was defined but still soft. She even had the "v" that most guys crave and most girls find so incredibly hot, and that was no exception with Quinn. It was hot.

But she needed to ensure that Quinn was okay with what was happening, so she continued up until her body was flush with the blonde's. She kissed her thoroughly, all the while running the back of her hand across the skin right above the blonde's panties, before pulling away to look her in the eyes. Silently asking, "_Is this okay?"_

And Quinn responded in kind, with a nod. "_Yes. Please."_

Rachel sat back a little to watch as Quinn was fully revealed to her for the first time. But as she began to pull the blonde's underwear down, she noticed the dark spot on her skin just below the panty line. She had been so caught up in what was happening, she forgot about the tattoo the blonde had admitted to having earlier. So Rachel sat back even farther to inspect the artwork. She pulled the left side of her panties down even farther and revealed a beautiful scripted "B".

Rachel looked at it carefully before scanning her eyes up to Quinn's face, where she was watching Rachel intently, gauging her reaction.

Rachel tossed her a soft smile, and then placed a small kiss against the tattoo. She then resumed pulling down Quinn's panties, down her legs and tossing them off the bed. Rachel sat at Quinn's feet, just looking at the beautiful girl in front of her, who was quickly becoming fidgety underneath the singer's gaze. When Quinn attempted to cover herself up, the brunette shook her head vigorously, causing the blonde to stop moving.

"You're beautiful." Rachel spoke reverently, quietly, trying to convey how much the blonde meant to her, in two words.

Quinn just blushed and looked meek, until Rachel began to crawl back up her body. When she reached Quinn's pelvis, she stopped. She had been so caught up in the tattoo on the left side of Quinn's iliac muscles that she hadn't bothered to look at the right side. And there in the same script as the "B" on the left, was an "R".

Rachel's eyes immediately welled up with tears, happy tears. When she looked up at the blonde, Quinn knew immediately what she had seen. Only, for some reason, Quinn mistook Rachel's tears for tears of sadness and immediately tried to cover up, but Rachel was quick to stop her hands. She shook her head again at the blonde and nuzzled her nose against the letter before placing the same light kiss against it that she had on the other side.

This time it was Quinn's eyes that welled up.

And Rachel just smiled before kissing back up Quinn's body. Rachel settled with one arm by Quinn's head and the other on her hip. Once their lips met again Rachel slid her hand from her hip to the juncture at the top her thighs.

The girls released simultaneous groans into each others mouths when Rachel's fingers encountered wet heat; Rachel from the copious amount of wetness she found and Quinn at the feel of being touched so intimately.

Rachel coated two fingers in Quinn's essence before moving her fingers up to make small circles on her clit, causing Quinn's hips to buck and a low animalistic sound to rip from her throat, all the while kissing Quinn. Their kisses were becoming sloppier and wetter, mostly because Quinn kept groaning and whimpering. Quinn could feel her climax building, and just when she was on the brink of release, Rachel stopped, and sank her fingers lower and into Quinn. It only took a few thrusts and Rachel biting down on her neck, before Rachel felt Quinn's internal walls clamp down on her fingers and Quinn released a loud groan followed by several small whimpers of Rachel's name.

Rachel continued to thrust into Quinn as she came down, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, before stilling completely.

After Quinn was silent, Rachel withdrew her fingers, watching Quinn shudder, and immediately she missed the feeling of being inside her girlfriend. Quinn's breathing still wasn't regulated when Rachel fell down to the side of her and allowed the blonde cuddle into her. Her body was still shaking with a few aftershocks and her breath was warm against Rachel's neck, and her arm was draped across her waist.

Rachel didn't realize how aroused she had become just pleasuring her girlfriend but now she was becoming painfully aware of the throbbing and sticky heat between her legs. The feeling was only intensified by Quinn's closeness and breath on her neck.

They laid there for some minutes before Quinn began to shift next to Rachel. The brunette quickly realized that Quinn was trying to move on top of her, so she helped her settle on top of the brunette.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel before speaking quietly. "I love you."

The brunette blushed. "I love you too."

Before this afternoon, they hadn't spoken the words to each other, as much as each had wanted to.

Rachel smiled up at the blonde and spoke boldly, "You're really hot when you come."

"Jeez," Quinn blushed, "thanks, baby." She leaned down to kiss the brunette and soon their kiss became passionate and deep. "Baby?" She received a small nod. "I'm going to touch you now."

Quinn knew that Rachel was still a virgin and she knew this was going to be uncomfortable for her but she still needed to know that the brunette knew that.

As simple as the words were, they sent chills through Rachel. Knowing that the blonde, that planned to touch her so intimately, loved her reduced some of the anxiety she was feeling. She knew from tales she'd heard that it hurt, and that it could potentially not be pleasurable the first time, but she trusted Quinn so she just nodded and kissed Quinn with all she could muster.

Quinn kissed back and skirted her hand down the brunette's body until she met dark trimmed curls at the apex of her legs. The brunette subconsciously moved her legs apart so that Quinn's hand had room to move and she tried to consciously relax.

Quinn's hand ran through Rachel's folds, gathering wetness, before the returned to her clit, flicking up and down, causing Rachel to take a sharp intake of air and subsequently let out a small whimper. "Fuck, baby. You're so wet."

Hearing Quinn say those words was almost enough to take her over the edge, but she refrained, somehow.

Quinn tilted her head back from its place buried in Rachel's neck, to lock eyes with her. She moved two fingers to Rachel's entrance. "Are you ready?"

The brunette took a shaky breath, closed her eyes, and nodded. "Just try to relax, okay, baby?" Another nod.

With that Quinn pushed her fingers into Rachel and through the thin barrier. She immediately stilled at Rachel's sharp gasp and grunt of pain. Quinn kept her eyes locked onto Rachel's face, watching her brows furrow in pain. But when she saw a few tears leak out of the brunette's eyes, she went to pull out, to just say 'it's okay baby, we can try this later.' But she was stopped by Rachel's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Just hang on." Quinn could hear the tears in Rachel's voice but she stayed where she was.

She sat there for a few more moments before she pulled out slowly. She heard Rachel gasp again, and bent her head to whisper in her ear. "I know, I know. It hurts, I know. But I have to do this baby. Just breathe. Focus on my voice. I love you. You're beautiful." She kept doting compliments on the girl while she thrusted, hoping to relax her.

After a few more thrusts, Rachel stopped whimpering and grunting and instead was moaning and whimpering. Her hands were braced on Quinn's shoulders and she was gripping and releasing with each thrust, leaving half moon impressions on the blonde's shoulders.

A few more minutes and the brunette was begging for release, and when Quinn's thumb reached up to rub against her clit, she was a goner. Her walls pulsed and contracted around Quinn's' fingers and she went still and silent for a few seconds before sighing and relaxing in Quinn's arms.

The blonde whispered nonsensical words and phrases into Rachel's ear while she calmed. When the blonde leaned back to look at Rachel, she wasn't surprised to see tears; she just wiped them away and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry." Rachel said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, baby. It's okay. It's pretty natural. I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew it was going to hurt." Quinn replied.

"It did hurt. But then it didn't. It just felt really good."

Quinn pulled away from Rachel long enough to pull the sheets back for them to get under. She settled in with Rachel on her left, her arm draped around her shoulder and Rachel's arm across her waist. Quinn couldn't help but notice the parallels to the way they were laying earlier. "I'm glad. I didn't want to hurt-"

Rachel shushed her with a finger to her lips. "I know. You already said that." She giggled and settled back against Quinn's shoulder.

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Rachel spoke. "So I guess I found it."

Quinn was confused for a moment. Then realization dawned. "Oh. Yeah. You did." She closed her eyes, waiting for the barrage of questions to come, but it didn't. She felt Rachel shift and when she opened her eyes, Rachel was staring right at her, lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows.

"Do you want to explain?" Rachel asked. "You don't have to, I mean. I just thought maybe you'd want to talk about it."

Quinn sighed and then ran her eyes up and down Rachel's back, seeing the sheet pooled in her lower back, and felt another wave of desire shoot through her. "Yeah I guess I should."

She collected her thoughts for a moment then began. "On our road trip, I let Brittany and Santana do most of the driving and I spent most of the time thinking. About Beth, you, my family. But mostly you and Beth." Rachel dropped her lips to Quinn's shoulder and smiled. "I kept thinking about how she was this huge part of my life, and she has part in it now, and I have no part in hers. And I kept thinking that I would never want to forget that. I mean, logically, I know that I'll never forget her because, you know, I gave birth to her." She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Rachel for a moment before continuing.

"But, symbolically, she means so much more to me than just that. She was the beginning to a whole new chapter of my life. I never wanted to forget how she made me a better person. That was part of the reason I got the other one, but I'll get to that later." She gave her lover (that felt strange, but right) a small smile and then directed her attention to picking at her nails. "She started me on the way to a totally knew life. Without her, I probably would still be on the Cheerios and a complete bitch. Which is part of the reason, I got the 'R'."

"Is that for me?" Rachel queried.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I got it about two months after we started dating. I knew I loved you then but it wasn't just because of that. I got the 'B' and was thinking all of those things and then I thought who else most represented change within myself. And I thought of you."

Rachel smiled and laid her hand on Quinn's chest between the valley of her breasts, over her heart. "Why?"

"Because you were the one I changed the most towards. The first year and a half of high school, I was a complete bitch to you. And then Beth happened and I realized that the glee club was the only family I had, really. I mean, yeah, I thought they were losers too, before, but I never treated them as badly as I did you. But later you didn't ask about Beth, or look at me like I even had a past with you. You just looked at me as the new Quinn. And so I started to look at you through New Quinn's eyes. And then we got paired up for that stupid ballad assignment," she chuckled, "and then we became friends."

"Then we were just two people who knew each other based on who we are now, not who we were then." She finished. She didn't realize she had started crying until Rachel reached a hand up to wipe the tears away. She sniffled and then continued once again.

"And then I started to fall for you, and it seemed like we were on the same page, because we were, and are, on the same page. And then I took the road trip with B and S and here we are." She finished with a shrug and a sniffle.

Rachel just gazed adoringly at her. "I love you."

Quinn sent her a shy smile. "I love you too."

"You're amazing." Rachel beamed.

"So are you." Quinn pulled the brunette in for another kiss and then laid back.

When Rachel lay back down she turned with her back facing Quinn, a silent signal to cuddle up to her. The pair shivered as their naked bodies touched everywhere.

And then Rachel spoke:

"Favorite band?"

The End


End file.
